


The Promise of Love

by plasticineking



Category: Boston Legal, The Blacklist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticineking/pseuds/plasticineking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boston Legal/Blacklist crossover -- Alan Shore is the lawyer for Elizabeth Keen's divorce and this story documents the first years of their relationship. Spoilers from mostly Boston Legal, some quotes used from the episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Spring Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> My first jump into the Blacklist/Boston Legal fandom -- completed this story and I have begun a companion piece to go along with it, little snippets that might be mentioned in these parts expanded on in the other story.

****The Promise of Love  
****  
Part 01 – A Spring Meeting  
  


Alan Shore was a man of many tastes. It was a shame that, sadly including his late wife, he was yet to find a woman that could satisfy him. Monotony was actually important to him; it was his unrealistic ideals that caused his relationship breakdowns.

It was during Alan’s usual spring time ‘in-heat’ that everything changed. In his most private day dreams he expected it to be a warm summer’s day, where everything was going his way, not a dull spring morning when he was in the motions of tempting another woman.

“…but you seem very in touch with the worst that the world has to offer. You’ve always been a very bad girl, now you’re working into awful and you think that I’m the lucky lad to get you there and you might be rig-” Alan’s seduction of Marlene was cut short by the entrance of Denny, his excited panting the only sign of his appearance before he found his words.

“Alan! The FBI is here. The look she gave me,” Denny paused, closing his eyes and letting out a shuddering breath, “she’s attracted to me.” Alan took an instant step back from Marlene, barely taking a second to smile before walking around her, his interest piqued.

“What have you done?” Alan asked kindly. Denny took an offended step back, his hand pressing against his chest in disgust.

“Me? Nothing, I’ve been planning Los Angeles – which is cancelled by the way – she’s not here professionally,” he paused completely thrilled, “she’s getting a divorce.”

“What does that have to do with our trip?” Alan spared a glance for Marlene as she exited past Denny from his office.

“Denise is an old friend… I told her you would take the case,” Denny was elated, “I’ll second chair, she’s a tough one, barely smiled when I introduced myself.”

“Denny, honestly, I was looking forward for my…” he bit the inside of his bottom lip, “potential recreational activities in the city of angels.”

“If you’re anything like me, you’ll still be in heat in a week, come on… it’ll be fun.”

Alan was ready to dismiss the whole thing when Denise turned up at the office door, tapping lightly before walking in.

“Denise,” Alan greeted, “I was just telling Denny that I couldn’t possi-” his words run off as he caught sight of the woman next to her. Her short brown hair was covered by a black beanie; a long black coat with a red scarf unwrapped lying around her neck. His eyes roamed pleasantly over her form before meeting her bright blue eyes, her face lighting to a polite smile. “I couldn’t possible refuse. Alan Shore.”

He introduced himself, standing quite close as he brought his hand between the short space for her to shake, her leather gloved hand clasped his shaking gently, her eyes dancing around his face.

“Elizabeth Keen.”

“Very special Agent Keen, if the rumours are correct?” their hands had stopped moving, but still clasped together as she licked her bottom lip, his eyes following her movements.

“Special Agent Scott if you’re as good at your job as they say you are.”

“I’m better,” his eyes traced over her face again, enjoying the pink tint on her nose, the cold spring morning, a different type of blush graced her cheeks at his ministrations.

“Denny Crane,” Denny voiced to the side of them, causing Elizabeth to drop her hand, awkwardly and tightly smiling at the older man to her side, “Name on the door.”

“Yes, I-I remember,” she nodded politely, stepping back from Alan and looking to Denise.

“I’m going to leave you with these two,” Denise turned to Alan, “Watch yourself, Shore, Lizzie has probably shot more people than Denny.”  She walked out of the room, after gently clasping Lizzie’s hand, squeezing and letting go as a goodbye.

“She’s being modest… I’m also extremely good at hand to hand combat,” she directed her words at Alan, a smile on her face, before walking to sit herself in one of the seats at his desk.

Denny pulled a face of arousal silently mouthing a thank you up to the sky, a sentiment that whilst Alan shared he had wished that he wouldn’t have to spend the whole time trying to fend off his best friends none-too-subtle advances.

\--

Elizabeth Keen was…something else. Even though there was definitely chemistry when it came to business, he had never seen such a character change as she explained her story. Thomas Jacob Keen verbally abusive emotionally manipulative husband that refused not only to agree to a divorce but to leave the house they had shared for the past two years.

Alan could respect the manner in which she held herself, even as her eyes turned glassy as she relayed her story, she kept her composure. She even happily returned the squeeze of Denny’s hand as he comforted in, instead of shrinking away.

“The last thing I could suggest is, after we win this, we put in for a restraining order,” Alan paused allowing his words to settle, “your husband seems to be relentless amongst other things and if we cannot settle this outside of court, will you be prepared to divulge everything?”

Her nod was brief but firm as she took a settling breath. Before she could speak, Shirley popped into the office.

“Sorry to interrupt. Denny, Donny is here.”

“Tell him I’m busy,” Denny dismissed, his eyes trained on Lizzie as she waited patiently. Shirley let out a sigh as if thinking of another tactic.

“He has a woman with him,” she was slow with her words, deciding to leave out that the woman he had with him was his fiancée. Denny shot around in his chair, twisting to face her at the door.

“Is she blonde?” his question was serious, as if everything road on it. Shirley nodded slowly, rolling her eyes as he let out a ‘oh’ of pleasure, “Blonde trumps.” He jumped out of his chair looking back as if to contemplate his decision, “I’ll be back.” He told Lizzie, barely sparing a glance for Alan or Shirley as he exited Alan’s office, his voice booming, ‘Where’s my boy?’ Shirley shaking her head and following behind him, shutting the door after her.

“He’s so…” Lizzie paused a little grin on her face, “fascinating.” Alan let out a smile.

“That’s definitely a word someone could use to describe Denny Crane.”  A silence followed at the statement before Lizzie slid her scarf off.

“I’m going to,” she motioned at her coat, “my father always said I won’t feel the benefit if I wear my coat indoors.”

“Mm,” Alan replied courteously, his eyes following her movements as she stood and disrobed, taking her hat off her head, moving to place everything on the coat stand. She looking every inch the federal agent she was. Black trousers, a badge on her belt, a deep burgundy shirt tucked in a black blazer on top. It was all Alan could do not to drop his mouth open. Right now, at that moment, she was a client. A client that could handle a gun. He stood from his desk, picking up the papers in front of him, indicating to the sofa to left of them, choosing to sit there instead of the chair to the side, silently pleased when she sat turned close to him.

“Thank you for this, I’ve heard a bit about you…” she paused, glancing down shyly, “this is probably boring.”

“I don’t believe anything about you is boring, Elizabeth Keen,” he answered, surprising himself at his honesty. “I need you to sign some forms, and you can be on your way.” He indicated to the table but kept his eyes trained on her, smiling slightly when she didn’t looking away either, shifting closer to him, moving so her thigh touched his.

“I’m a criminal psychologist,” her voice almost broke through the sea of tension created between them, almost; “I have sat opposite the greatest and most charming and terrifying of people. I’ve read them all, but you… I’ve never been so drawn to… I can’t read you.” He reached a hand across smoothing down the left side of her face, brushing her hair aside.

“I’m in heat,” he stated after a few moments, cursing himself as her drooping eyes shot open, and a quick laugh bubbled out of her lips.

“Excuse me?” he licked his lips shifting closer to her, dropping his hand to her shoulder, squeezing so gently before smoothing his hand down her arm, before clasping her hand in his as it lay on her thigh.

“It’s hard to explain, during spring I… and women seem to…” he shook his head, for the first time since admitting this to anyone he felt slightly embarrassed.

“I can get that…” she nodded, turning and squeezing his hand, “in fact I think I can give you a basic profile of you, if you want?”

“I’d rather not hear the truth through your lips, Agent, I don’t think I’d fair well,” he admitted quietly.

“I’m holding your hand in your office barely an hour after meeting you, I don’t think you’re fairing badly, do you?” she looked down at their hands, his thumb smoothing over her skin. “I mean, I’ve been separated from my husband for a few months and the first lawyer I see on the matter of divorce is…in heat…” he smiled as she used his term, her own smile met his.

“I…” he shook his head.

“I will tell you something that I have realised about you,” she licked her lips, “you like having the aspect of mystery, you don’t want to ever be seen as…banal.” He squeezed her hand and let go, shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

“You’re a profiler, I shouldn’t be surprised that you could pick that up in just one meeting,” he bit the bottom inside of his lip and let out a sigh.

“I think if anyone is going to surprise me, it would be you…even with everything I know,” she moved away from him, turning and picking up the papers in front of her, plucking a pen up and signing the marked spots.

“Elizabeth…” Alan was overcome with the urge to make it known that he wanted to see her again, _needed_ to see her again, and not just to sort out her divorce. She stood up, dropping the pen and turning to him, moving to clasp his hand in hers again. He looked up at her and for a moment she was shocked at how child-like and vulnerable he looked.

“My friends call me Lizzie, Mr. Shore,” she put her hand in a pocket pulling out a card with her numbers on it and opening the hand that held hers, placing it there.

“I already have your number,” he moved to look at the card, “Washington D.C.” He read carefully.

“Mm, not a Boston girl, Nebraska if we’re getting picky,” she stopped grinning and looking down, “That’s just…a card that has all the means to contacting me. I’m currently transitioning from Washington to the bureau here.”

“That’s…that’s good,” he nodded, “I will ring you as soon as I know what’s happening… Lizzie.” He tried her nickname carefully and was rewarded with a bright smile.

“You don’t have to wait that long, you know?” she walked out of from the table and to where her coat hung and slowly got redressed, Alan’s eyes remaining on her form throughout as he stood and slowly walked towards her. Stopping just inside her space, he watched her finish dressing placing her hat on her head.

“I’ll be in touch with your soon to be ex-husbands lawyers later this morning,” he told her again, smiling as he caught her eyes tracing his face. She nodded after a moment and moved to press a kiss to his cheek, lingering there. It was all Alan could do not to turn his head to capture her lips.

“I meant what I said, you have my number,” pulling back she smiled again, turning and leaving the office door open as she turned the corner, not looking back. Alan felt an unfamiliar thrumming through his blood. It wasn’t sexual, which ultimately confused him.

Sensing someone looking at him, he turned to the window and spotted Marlene on the other side. Her usual manic expression fell when she met his eyes, as if what she was searching for wasn’t there, and she looked confused as she turned the opposite direction and walked away.

\--

“I love weddings,” Denny took a sip out of his tumbler, a smile on his face.

“You’d assume after six weddings the novelty would wear off,” Alan replied steadily, his mind not completely in the conversation.

“Yes, but…this is different Alan, my son, he’s getting married,” he paused steadily, taking a quick drag from his cigar, “beautiful woman, great taste in men.”

“Does she want you, too?”

“Oh definitely,” Denny’s breath was laboured as he looked as though he believed every word he said, “I-I would never, you understand, not with my son’s soon to be wife, not unless he let me.”

“Of course,” taking a long drag from his cigar, blowing the smoke out into the nights air, Alan’s faraway expression was finally noted by his best friend.

“I thought you’d be elated, Alan, what with the morning you spent with that beautiful FBI agent, what was her name again?”

“Elizabeth… _Lizzie_ ,” he added in a lower tone, shaking his head.

“A-and, I bet the afternoon was spent with crazy Marlene, too,” Denny squinted his eyes, letting out a shuddering breath, “what a way to spend your day.”

“I didn’t see Marlene again,” he paused, licking his lips.

“But why? You’re in heat man! And whilst I admit that I might have been a bit premature with cancelling the Los Angeles trip, you should get all the pasty Boston girls you can!”

“I just…” shaking his head, he knocked back the rest of his drink, shifting awkwardly in his seat, he looked at Denny, smiling awkwardly and letting out a little shocked laugh before opening and closing his mouth a few times.

“What is it man? I’ve never seen you like this.”

“How did you know?  With Bev… With _Shirley_? How did you know?” he shook his head a few times, as if the whole situation was so bizarre to him.

“Almost instantly, but do not get me wrong, Alan, Shirley and Bev were completely different creatures,” he had a distant look in his eyes, “I wanted Bev the moment I slept with her… Shirley… I wanted a life with just her the moment I spoke to her. There’s a difference.” Alan nodded at his friends words, as if the wisdom his accidentally gave was everything to him.

“I never believed in…in that happening to anyone other than someone with your boundless optimism, Denny,” Alan put his cigar out, barely smoked and sat heavily in his chair.

“Is this about, Marlene, the squid? I bet she would be an animal, suck the life right out of you,” Denny nodded his approval.

“No, not her… No, Elizabeth…” Alan let out a shocked chuckle again, his eyes meeting Denny’s and looking as conflicted as he felt, “I can’t even begin to explain it; my thoughts have been consumed by her, the thought of even entertaining sleeping with Marlene…with anyone, whilst there could be a chance I could…”

“She was something else,” Denny agreed, “Usually I would make a point of noting my dibs on her, but I’ll let you have this one.”

“Thanks,” Alan contained his sigh, his phone buzzed in his pocket, a smile flitting over his face as he saw the name. He had sent Liz a text half an hour earlier, a simple greeting message and a question of how she was.

Elizabeth K  
_Hello, Alan. I’m good, how are you? I’ve been thinking about you._

Alan’s eyes widened as he read the last bit, his phone vibrating in his hand to a new message.

Elizabeth K  
_Please ignore that last bit :$_  
  
He spared a glance to Denny as the other man went quiet, inspecting his friends movements carefully.

Alan S  
_Never. I will say you’ve been on my mind, too, Lizzie. Dangerously tempting for a lawyer._

“You look as giddy as a school boy,” Denny’s voice broke into Alan’s quiet revere, and the man almost dropped his phone.

“I-I’m…”

“In love?” Denny added helpfully, leaving Alan groaning helplessly.

\--

 


	2. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hug that she gave him after her divorce was finalized was only rivaled by the agreement to the date he asked her on, what seemed like seconds after that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos'! This is the first time I've posted on archiveofourown, I'm extremely grateful for anyone reading this! (also the companion piece has around two chapters out of another possible five done so far). Also sorry if you were hoping for more Blacklist, this is definitely Liz in Alan Shore's world instead of the other way around, although that does sound interesting now I've typed that... (but yes, I didn't want to complicate things but adding Red as an actual character or anything).

**The Promise of Love  
** ****  
Part 02 – Date

* * *

Elizabeth Scott. The name rolled of Alan tongue wonderfully. The hug that she gave him after her divorce was finalized was only rivalled by the agreement to the date he asked her on, what seemed like seconds after that again.

It wasn't that Alan was nervous. He was jittering (even though that basically was the same thing). He was excited. He was terrified. She could be the one and he knew that. It wasn't a time for him to lie to himself, or even to Denny, and from some of the nightly conversations that he had with Elizabeth, it wasn't a time even hide too much from her.

"On my first date with Shirley, we didn't even sleep together," Denny told him as Alan paced slightly in his office.

"Second date?" Alan guessed, not stopping his pacing.

"Fourth," with Denny's declaration, Alan turned on his foot, looking as surprised it seemed Denny expected him to be. "For the year or so we were together, I didn't even sleep with anyone else," he added again, his eyes going misty as they always seemed to when talking about Shirley.

"Fourth date?" Alan paused, "I'm impressed… you never said why it didn't work with Shirley."

"No, I didn't," Denny's words were strong and seemingly final, so Alan continued his pacing, "What was the first date with your wife like?"

"Easy," Alan admitted, "she was a lot like me, slept together barely a few hours into meeting…the first date didn't really feel…"

"Like this?" Denny provided, nodding in his understanding. He was a man that fell in love hard and fast. He had loved every one of his wives but Shirley was the only woman that he had been with that even as he changed his ways, he didn't really feel as though he was changing at all. It was adapting, sometimes he tells himself that if she had bene a bit older, if she was less like Denny himself, maybe then he would still be with her now. It was that type of optimism that some like Alan admired, but more often than not Denny resented.

Alan looked at his watch, and the clock on his computer and then back at his watch. The blood was rushing around in his head that he missed the rest of whatever Denny was saying. He was more nervous now than he had been, thinking about what the night could bring or even what the night could ruin forever. Not that he wanted to be dramatic, but really, Lizzie wasn't like other people. Not to say she wasn't 'like other girls', no, but other women had never had  _this_  hold over him.

"Alan," Denny's stern voice penetrated his muddled brain and his head shot up, "it's time to leave." With those words Alan froze momentarily, blinking rapidly at his friend but making no attempt to actually leave, "or you'll be late." His friend added his eyes wild.

"Yes, of course," he shifted to the door opening it and walking out, returning moments lately, fumbling for his coat on the rack.

"You can do this, Alan, for all of us, go get your Shirley," Denny added with what he hoped was a promising smile, but knew that his best friends' nerves had transferred over to himself. After a few crazy nods Alan left again, speeding moments later past his own office window, before turning around and going the other way.

* * *

"… and I feel like I've been talking all night."

"That's because you mostly have, don't get me wrong…that voice," Liz let out a appreciative moan, "I think that's where you win your cases, it has nothing to do with what you say at all…" Alan allowed himself a smile, more often than not people would comment on his speaking abilities but never his voice.

"Is it presumptuous to say that tonight has gone well?" it was the shy tone of his voice that caused Liz to bring her hand across the table, clasping Alan's and smiling kindly.

"God, no," she paused, "we've been here, talking, for nearing four hours, Alan, the stories you've told me about Denny," Liz shook her head with a laugh, "I'll never be able to look at him again." Alan laughed at that, shifting in his seat.

"I guess we should leave," his words seemed filled with hope and for the first time in he couldn't remember how long, he was hoping for the night to continue beyond the realm of the bedroom, he wanted to talk to her. He wanted more of her stories; he wanted to know more about her partner in D.C, her new partner in Boston. He wanted to know everything, and she had a look in her eye that told Alan she was more than willing to give it.

* * *

Alan enjoyed the clasp of a hand in his. He loved the way fingers threaded through his own, and the feel of a palm pressed to his. He hadn't, though, in so long spent much time walking the streets of Boston at night, like a teenager, holding hands with anyone. He debated asking her to his hotel, but he was aware of how that would sound and considering how careful he was trying to be he didn't really want to run the risk of losing it all due to an accidental proposal. No matter how moral his intentions.

"You look beautiful tonight," his comment may have seemed out of nowhere to Liz as she grinned, almost shyly up at him, but it was all he could think about since the moment they stepped out into the cold, since the moment they sat at their table, since the moment he met her at her hotel, since the moment he told her the first time.

"So do you," she tried, a light blush staining her cheeks, "I mean, handsome, or beautiful, both…" she dropped her head down and he stopped walking, noticing the quietness of the street they were on, so close to her hotel, to the end of the night. Bringing a hand under her chin, he lifted it, her eyes fluttering to meet his. He let go of her chin, brushing a finger across her pink cheeks, and nose.

"I want to see you in chilly climates, the way your face reacts to the cold is endearing… I bet you had to bat the Nebraska farm boys away during winter," his voice left no room for denial, even if it wasn't true, and his eyes flicked down to her lips, lingering there before moving up again.

"It's not over yet, but I don't think it's presumptuous of any of us to say that this date has gone really, really well," Lizzie breathed a little harder as Alan's finger traced her lips, "as in 'second date' well."

"Third and fourth date are looking promising," he told her before cupping her cheek, making his intentions clear, "May I?"

"Oh, yeah, definit-" his lips met hers before she could finish her response and it took only a few moments before she responded, opening her lips to capture his bottom lip between hers. There were a few seconds of alternating before tongues added to the mix and what started off as an innocent first kiss quickly moved beyond passionate as they moved against each other. His hands moved to her waist as hers moved to thread through his hair and it was the little moan Liz made that caused Alan to take a step back, aware of his surroundings.

"Okay, wow, okay," she moved her hands down his arms to cover his hands that still rested loosely on her waist.

"Yes," his voice was barely above a husky whisper, his teeth brushing over his bottom lip. He linked one hand with her again and they both made their way to her hotel.

* * *

The next day saw shared calls and messages between Liz and Alan; plans for the next date and after lunch gained Alan a radio silent Elizabeth. For the first time since meeting her, Alan became acutely aware of just how dangerous her job could actually be. She could be busy, but she could, also, be facing some sexual psychopath with a thing for blue eyed brunettes. She could be in danger.

He found himself in need of reassurance from someone, he needed someone to tap him on the head and say that he was overreacting. He needed Denny to distract him with talks of the date – but that wasn't possible, due to Denny hitching second chair on Shirley's murder trial.

"Alan, you look lost," the familiar voice of Denise cut through his coffee pouring in the break room, he placed the pot down and his cup up, his wide eyes trained on her, "your date went well."

"How wou-" he cut himself off, a reminder that Denise was Elizabeth's friend first and foremost, of course Liz would have spoken to her, although this was the first time since their situation started that Denise had actually come onto him about it, "better than I…it was… good." Although he finished lamely, he noticed what seemed like a happily surprised expression on her face.

"You know, the moment she came to my office after she first met you, I told her not to bother," Denise paused, picking up her own cup and pouring some coffee into it, "Liz is a relationship type of woman, Alan, she can't just sleep around and feel nothing, and you're just…the opposite."

"Mm," was the only response he offered. He was afraid almost of what else she said to say, and how his words could confirm what Denise believed in him if he decided to be cocky about anything.

"She didn't believe me, or at least, that you were as bad as I said, but then, I've seen you Alan… did you even know that Marlene has transferred?" The obvious surprise on his face confirmed her suspicious, he hadn't, he hadn't even noticed when Melissa had transferred to work with Jeffrey Coho. He would be the last to admit that his usual women senses haven't been…tingling like they used to. Not since Elizabeth.

"Where is this going, Denise, I am such a busy man?" he stepped into her personal space, "whilst your company is enjoyable it is not the company I would prefer to keep." Her eyes automatically drifted to his lips, which were smirking slightly, before stepping back and rolling her eyes.

"I've never seen you like that, Alan, I've never seen you… even that little act there, getting close to me, you almost relaxed with relief when I stepped away," she let out her own smile, "just don't use her, okay? Don't use her because you think she's going to fix you or something. Not after Tom." Alan had to stop himself from coming out with a bored response, he had to resist telling her to mind her own business.

"I wouldn't…" just as he spoke the words, his phone vibrated in his pocket, his reaction instant and his conversation with Denise forgotten, even as she remained in the room.

Lizzie  
 _Had no signal all day. Did you miss me?_

Alan  
 _What do you take me for? That I can't handle a few hours without contact from you._

Alan  
 _Because you would be right. I did miss you._

There was a chuckle that distracted Alan from his phone, and Alan met Denise's knowing grin before she shook her head and moved to exit.

"Alan Shore in love, I never thought I'd see the day," she exited in the room, leaving him to his thoughts, patiently waiting for a reply.

* * *

"…and you didn't sleep with her?"

"No, Denny, for the last time," Alan chuckled and shook his head, "that kiss though."

"Which one? The one in the street or the one against her hotel room door, you can tell me that one again," Denny paused letting out his own moan of appreciation.

"Both," Alan, bit the inside of his bottom lip, the memory of the kisses fresh in his mind, "kisses are promises, a promise of what's to come, a promise of what will always come… and that promise she gave me last night, Denny? That was everything." His eyes were set out to the nights sky, but his mind was barely paying attention.

"There's something else," Denny pointed at him with his cigar, "something you're not saying." Alan turned his head slowly, his eyes drooping slightly, "I-I know you, Alan, you can't keep anything from me. Flamingos."

"Flamingos," Alan repeated in agreement, taking a quick drag from his cigar, letting out the smoke easily, "her job."

"Mm, guns, blood, interrogation, those pants suits," Denny shut his eyes with a shiver, "I can't see a problem with that."

"She could die," Alan's words stopped any jovial or sarcastic response that were on Denny's tongue, "I feel the urge to run, before it gets too much, before I fall in love and then…"

"You realise it's too late?" Denny supplied, and Alan let out a self-deprecating chuckle.

"It's a cowards move, knowing that with time I will be able to move on and pretend that her possibly dying won't mean anything to me…" he looked down, taking another drag of his cigar, "but I find that whilst I know this, there's nothing about not seeing her again, not even ignorance about her wellbeing, that is appealing to me."

"Love is a losing game, my friend; played by fools," Denny remained quiet for a moment, "sleep over tonight?" Alan chuckled happier this time.

"Yes."


	3. Hurt You Honestly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some old habits are hard for Alan to really shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut the beginning of this chapter, nothing too extreme but still... This is also a semi-angst-y chapter. For those that do watch Boston Legal - you'll know Alan is quite a...well quite unable to be faithful in some relationships...there are spoilers from season 4 episode 1 of Boston Legal (some lines are from there directly). (this story is also 5 chapters long, so we're nearly there, I've started writing the the companion piece to this (it will go along the same timeline as this story, with other missing pieces from their relationship). Thank you for all the Kudos' and the comments, honestly they are wonderful!

**The Promise of Love  
** ****  
Part 03 – Hurt You Honestly

* * *

Alan's movements were slow. He knew what he was doing, not just due to years of experience, but months of knowing Liz. He knew where to press, what part to bite, when to lift her leg higher when she wanted it hard and when, like that morning, she wanted it slow and sensual. She wanted to make love, and he was loathe to deny her that.

"I love you," her words were familiar and exciting at the same time and he hardly repressed the shudder than run down his spine. Turning his head into her neck, hooking one of her legs higher with his arm changing the angle of his thrusts, he gasped, lips brushing the damp skin.

"You've always been of sound mind," he managed the cocky reply, and she laughed, brushing a hand through his hair, before tugging lightly, making him move his head up to look at her, "I love you, more than anything." He was painfully honest with her. Their arguments were quick, and their sex was drawn out, but there wasn't a lie there… Alan doubted that he had ever been as honest in any of his relationships.

"Good," she paused, shifting her hips up to meet his thrusts, allowing her head to fall back, exposing her neck once again, he had a thing for necks and hers was definitely one that was in his top five. He drew his teeth across the skin, gently nipping and being careful to not leave a mark. As passionate as he wanted to be, it wouldn't help in their respective jobs to walk around with hickeys like teenagers. Bringing his mouth to her chin he nipped again, before moving to her lips, her head changing position to capture his lips in a bruising but unrushed kiss.

Careful hands smoothed over her body, as his hips kept up their movement, and soon their kiss was broken by mutual gasps and moans, both close and both clinging on as if this was the last and first time they would do it. The sensitive bundle of nerves was being smoothed in time with his thrusts by Alan's knowing hands and soon he could feel her walls tighten on him, her teeth biting into his bottom lip before letting go suddenly, her head falling back again.

"Fuck," moaning and bucking up into his hand and his thrusts, he felt as though he could do this for the rest of his lifetime and he'd never get bored. He'd never stray. He'd find new ways for her to make different noises. It was with that that his own thrusts became sloppy and his hips faltered slightly as she let out a low moan, her leg pulling out from his arms grasp to press down into the mattress, bringing her hips up.

"I love you, Liz," he murmured again, quieter and almost solemn before letting out his own matching moan, spilling himself inside her steadily.

* * *

"Alan… Shirley," the masked voice was so familiar that it was all Alan could do not to stutter completely in her presence, even as he turned around and met her eyes, he could feel something slightly dormant flare to life. Not necessarily something he ever wanted to reawaken.

"Lorraine," Alan supplied, his eyes distracted by… _her._  She looked fantastic, not that he should be surprised, she always looked fantastic. He preferred her English accent, the sweet tones were always pleasant to his ears, but the American accent she put on was not something that he was at all against. God, that  _neck_.

"I suppose it was inevitable that we'd finally bump heads a bit, you really should keep your promises, Shirley," Lorraine's auburn hair was longer than previously, and straight where it used to be curled. The skirt suit she wore clung to her body magnificently and the cut of her blazer emphasized her neck.

"Are you representing Stanford?" Shirley's voice barely registered through Alan's thoughts.

"It's discourteous not to extend a greeting," Lorraine's statement that was obviously directed at him cut through his muddled brain and he floundered for a response.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I was distracted by your… neck," his voice was husky and partly pathetic as he noticed the slight eye roll Shirley gave him, "One moment." He moved quickly away from the situation, leaving the court house in search for the only person that could understand.

* * *

"Will you relax?" Denny seemed unfazed by Alan's woes.

"Don't tell me to relax, Denny. Telling somebody in an agitated state to relax is like telling a starving man not to be hungry," his words seemed pathetic even as they exited his mouth but he could barely help himself.

"She's an old girlfriend! The town's full of them," Denny remained completely unbothered, although confused by his reaction.

"Not like… _her_. She has a neck, it's long… She has eyes…and this neck."

"Two necks?"

"Denny I had… There's something addictive about this woman, and not necessarily in a health way, I would lose myself around her…"

"Hey hey hey," Denny had moved from his spot leaning against his desk, placing his hands on Alan's shoulders pausing his frantic movements, "Listen to me, have you called Lizzie?" The name was like a cold bucket of water tipped over Alan's head and he shook his head after a few seconds.

"I… Lizzie," he repeated.

"You forgot about her?" Denny seemed beyond surprised, in the months that they had been together; Alan had been as smitten as he was the first time they met.

"No, I-I… I did, Denny, this is what I'm saying, Lorraine can…" he shook his head, "Elizabeth is in D.C until tomorrow, she's on a case."

"Stay with me tonight," Denny said with a straight tone, happy at Alan's nod.

* * *

The trial wasn't going his way. The day wasn't going his way. Lorraine remained as…perfect as he remembered her. He found himself in the middle of the trial conjuring images of Lizzie up, trying to focus on the way she'd moan, or the way she'd laughing with her whole body when she found something he said amusing. The way she entertained Denny, the manner in which she happily conversed with Jerry. The end of the trial hour was up and he walked with Lorraine to the elevator, feeling at east with his thoughts now that they were comfortably focussed elsewhere.

"Make me an offer and I'll go away," Lorraine's words caused something to stir in him, and he couldn't stop his eyes from trailing down her form, "if you want me to go away." The ding of the doors opening distracted him from the moment and it wasn't until they were both alone in the small compartment that he realised something. They were alone in the small compartment. Turning he found that she was standing directly behind him, he dropped his eyes down, moving around her to lean against the back of the elevator, putting space between them. There were a few moments; he shook his head, trying to go back to his previous memories, thoughts of Liz. In that time Lorraine pulled the emergency stop.

"What are you doing?" he breathed in almost a husky whisper, and he cursed his voice.

"Is it serious with that FBI agent?" her tone seemed serious.

"Lorraine start the elevator," he half-heartedly commanded her, knowing full well she wouldn't.

"You start it," he stared at her, shaking his head slightly. She dropped her briefcase to the floor, and he found himself chuckling.

"You dropped your trial bag," his chuckle made way for a pained expression. He felt trapped and in spite of what he wanted, aroused.

"Did I?"

"You and I should not…being doing…a case together," he tried lamely.

"I agree, we need to settle it, don't we? Make me an offer," her voice was soft, slipping the accent slightly and he knew he was done for. Dropping his own trial bag to the floor he pulled her to him, his lips clashing with hers, as his body moulded around hers. He pushed her into the corner of the elevator, lifting her leg to bring it around his waist, thrusting gently into her as she scrambled for purchase. She moved her hands to his belt when his phone vibrated suddenly, breaking their lips apart causing him to heave. She moved back to continue the kiss, when the phone vibrated again and he dropped her leg, picking his phone from his pants pocket.

Lizzie  
 _Today has been hell, and I miss you._

Lizzie  
 _Good news, I'm coming back tonight._

He found himself smiling before faltering. He was many things, but this much of an idiot wasn't usually – or at least since being with Lizzie – what he was. He knelt to pick up his trial bag, and when he faced the flushed face of Lorraine he found not even a stirring in his trousers.

"Yes."

"W-what?" her calm composure dropped with her accent.

"With her, the FBI agent, it's serious…" he shook his head, "the most serious I have ever been." There must have been something in his words, or his manners, because Lorraine took a respectful few steps back, righting her clothes and picking up her own case.

"I respect that," she told him, nodding, pressing the emergency button back in, causing the elevator to move again.

* * *

"Right in the elevator?" Denny shook his head, not usually to judge. They stood in the men's toilets, both next to each other as they used separate cubicles.

"I know…" he shook his head, "it's of little consolation that when I received the text from Elizabeth that I was shocked into realisation of exactly what I was doing. I'm not at all happy about this." Denny looked a bit sympathetic more than he would usually. He liked Lizzie, he liked Alan with Lizzie, and Lorraine seemed enough of a catch that maybe Denny could have a go, especially if she was so willing to romp in an elevator.

"I like Elizabeth," he paused, "she doesn't even complain about our sleepovers."

"Speaking of, I'm going to have to cancel our sleep over tonight," Denny looked shocked, his face a picture of pure betrayal.

"But I offered."

"I know, and had the circumstances been the same, even with Liz's return tonight I would have kept our engagement, but… there are discussions to be had."

"Wait," Denny zipped up his pants and turned to Alan, "please don't tell me you're going to tell her?"

"Of course I am," Alan paused, "should I not?"

"No man, are you insane?" Denny waited for Alan to zip himself up, before they both moved to the sinks, "This isn't the beginning of a relationship, this isn't a little slip up that she can forgive because you aren't serious yet, where does she stay?"

"At my hotel."

"You're as close to living together as I ever thought you could be," Denny let the words sink in.

"Wouldn't it make more sense not to lie to her? Relationships are based on trust."

"You're smarter than that Alan."

* * *

Turns out he wasn't. The moment that Liz walked through the hotel door, unused overnight bag in her hand, he scooped her into his arms, his lips against hers, an apology bubbling through his lips.

"Babe, what's up?" it was a term of endearment that she used rarely and he secretly loved it, this time it seemed tainted.

"I-I might have…there are… Lorraine," he opened his arms a little as if that was explanation enough, Liz moved past him slowly, knowingly to the sofa dropping her bag to the floor by her feet.

"Lorraine," she paused, "what happened with Lorraine, Alan?" Turning slowly, he opened and closed his mouth a few times, shaking his head.

"I love you, Elizabeth, that you cannot doubt," she dropped her head, "there was a kiss, just one tiny slightly heated kiss that I regret more than you can possibly know." He was surprised when she started laughing, a laugh and expression on her face that dangerously looked close to relief.

"Just a kiss?" she waited to see it through.

"She had a hold of me, back when we first met…residual lust," she stood up and he took a breath, suddenly terrified.

"Alan… A kiss can mean everything," she gently pressed her lips to his, "and the truth can mean a lot more too…"

"We're okay?"

"God no," she answered and stepped back, "I mean, you kissed another woman Alan, you need to understand that this can't be a thing, you can't have a heated make-out session with ex-girlfriends and think it'll all be okay…"

"I-I don't," he shook his head.

"Thing is, I can read you pretty well… I know you're genuine in your regret, and I…I love you, maybe too much to give up quite yet." She stepped up to him, brushing his lips with hers.

* * *

"You told her?" Denny's voice was slightly crackled but that could have been from shock as much as it was from bad connections.

"I did."

"And you're still together."

"We are."

"Marry that woman, Alan," Denny seemed serious.

"Yeah…" he paused, not allowing Denny to say anything else, "Good night, Denny." Hanging up the phone, he moved to the bedroom, pausing to look at where Liz lay, an arm across her face, the blankets covered her form. He knew that if anyone caught his expression just then, they would call him a lovesick fool, and he knew how right they'd be. He walked towards the bed, sitting next to her, smoothing a hand up the arm that covered her face, causing her to shiver and then giggle.

"I'm angry at you, remember?" she mumbled sleepily, and he smiled.

"I know, but how can I resist someone so perfect, in my bed?" she moved her arm down, her blue eyes meeting his, he leant down and brushed his lips to hers, "those eyes…" he told her as if that was all she needed to know. She brought her hand up around his neck, pulling him down and capturing his lips, a rushed mess of tongues and passion, a whole different experience to the kiss he could barely remember with Lorraine.


	4. A House for Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh Alan," Denny frowned, shaking his head, "you're breaking up with her?"
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "Oh, it was inevitable, I just thought you would get past your fear," Denny stopped, "I thought she was the one for us, Alan, I really did."

**The Promise of Love  
** ****  
Part 04 – A House For Us

* * *

Alan had been muddled, to say the least. He was fumbling with his words in court, and even went as far to have an attack of the word salad when arguing with Shirley, much to the entertained delight of his best friend. It took only moments before the latter realised that something must have been to the core wrong with him, though.

"Can you speak?" Denny asked, genuinely concerned that this conversation would be a jumbled mess, he was bad enough on his worst days.

"Yes," Alan took a shuddering breath, "I am… I can talk." He shook his head a few times as if clearing any confusion that he wasn't even aware was clogging his mind.

"What's wrong, Alan?" he paused, "is Lorraine back?" The mention of Lorraine sent Alan back five months to what could have been the biggest mistake of his life, and that was no overdramatic turn.

"L-lorraine, no, god," he shook his head again, "I… it's about Lizzie."

"You're going to finally get married?" Denny seemed over the moon at the notion, "it's been so long since I was at a wedding."

"Denny, your son got married two months ago."

"Yes, but this would be you… this would be different," he paused, "can I be best man?"

"I believe that goes without saying," Alan smoothed down his unruffled tie, "I'm not asking Liz to marry me."

Whilst Alan knew this already, he found his own disappointment at the revelation and then he was surprised… surprised at how comfortable the thought of marrying her made him, which of course brought the panic levels back up.

"Oh Alan," Denny frowned, shaking his head, "you're breaking up with her?"

"What?"

"Oh, it was inevitable, I just thought you would get past your fear," Denny stopped, "I thought she was the one for us, Alan, I really did."

"She is!" Alan's shout froze Denny, and by default himself, "I mean… I think that I believe that she is, for me…"

"Well what is it man? You can't expect me to know exactly what you're thinking when you're not even saying it." Denny moved to stand by his sofa, motioning for Alan to do so, but remained standing as Alan stood directly in front of him. His cheek twitched and he bit the inside of his bottom lip, opening and closing his mouth over and over.

"I am thinking of…" he floundered for the word, repeating the biting of his lip from before, "I'm thinking of asking Elizabeth to live with me…" at Denny's confused expression he added: "in a house that we buy together."

It took a few brief moments for the words to sink in before Denny dropped to his seat with a huge thud, his face the expression of shock. Alan rushed to sit next to him, turning his body to his friend.

"That's…huge, Alan," he shook his head, "th-that's life changing. Life changing for  _us_!" Denny looked so pained at the new information that Alan almost wanted to take it back.

"I love you, Denny, you know that," he stopped, his mouth opening and closing, "you know Liz is more than comfortable with our sleepovers, the fact that they would be easier if I had a house was part of my decision process." Denny smiled slightly at that, moving his hand to clasp Alan's.

"I'm glad you were thinking of me."

"I'm always thinking of you."

"Do you have a realtor?" Denny asked after a few moments, and Alan smiled.

"That's another reason why I told you first."

"You didn't tell me I got it out of you," Denny huffed back.

"I would have told you soon, you must know that… I wanted to ask if you had a good realtor, one that maybe helped you with all your houses."

"I have the woman for you," Denny licked his lips in remembrance, "Dorothy McMilla…McMara… Dorothy. Oh Alan, the way she moved, you'll love her."

"I will mention for the sake of any potential bugs in your office that I do not care for how the realtor moves whilst making love, and that if you wanted to go into some detail about that on the balcony tonight then that would be out of my control."

* * *

Turns out that most of Alan's worry came from how Denny would take the news, and considering how well that went, when he decided to ask Liz the following Saturday, he felt positively excited. There couldn't be any way she would turn it down. Well, the rational part of his brain noted that there were many situations in which she would turn him down. Though his belief that, in spite of some fiery arguments and her job taking her out of town at least once a week, this was the best relationship Alan had been in. He could only theorise that she shared that opinion.

Wanting the night to be special, Alan decided they should meet at the restaurant, with him getting ready at work and Liz getting ready at the hotel. It wasn't out of character for them to meet at the place for lunch, so he could only assume that she wouldn't think too much about it.

Liz was there before him, all brown hair tinted auburn in the setting Boston sun. A black coat covering whatever was beneath seemed like a prize to him and he just couldn't wait to see what she wore. Her smile though,  _that smile_. That was something he still got stunned by, ever after over a year of dating. She waved pleasantly as he walked up and he realised just how easy it was for him to get ready for a date…mostly because he barely had to get ready at all.

"You look beautiful," he run his hand through her hair, leaning down to give her a long, deep kiss. Pulling back she had both her hands on the labels of his own coat.

"That was nice," she smoothed her hands down stepping back, "but I'm starving, let's go."

It took ten minutes into the starter for Alan to realise something wasn't right with Liz. She was nervous, almost as if she was the one going to ask Alan to move in and buy a house together. The thought brought a tiny smile to his face; it wouldn't surprise him if it was that. That she came to the same conclusion.

"Alan…" she breathed out, pushing her untouched soup out of the way and grasping his hand in hers. From slightly elated he looked terrified…mostly because she looked terrified.

"Elizabeth," he countered, and suddenly an image of 'it's not working out' and 'it's not you it's me' came through his head and he found himself struggling a little for breath.

"I have something to tell you and I am going to have to just say it because…I mean, I'm just…" she squinted a little at the table, but didn't move her head up as she uttered the next words, "I'm pregnant."

Of all the situations, of all the life altering moments that he had imagined, he had seen the end, he had seen Liz walk out on him altogether, he had witnessed her rejection in his minds eyes and he had also seen her joyous acceptance of his proposal. He hadn't, however, seen  _this_. It wasn't, he was slightly ashamed to say, the first time he had heard the words uttered to him. Of course the one time it was 'I was pregnant, but I sorted it, no worries, see ya,' and the second time his wife had already made the decision that a baby just wasn't what  _they_  needed at that time. He remembered a passing conversation with Liz about her not wanting children, her wanting to adopt if she were to be a mother… and the realisation that he might have to go through the heartbreak of an abortion again, and this time with someone he...felt so strongly for.

"Alan?" Liz's voice trembled slightly and Alan could have cursed himself for being silent. In that moment he moved his hand away, reaching into his pocket for the card and meeting appointment for the realtor, Danielle MacMartin, placing it on the table in between their bowls, his green eyes meeting her watery blue.

"I-I was going to ask you tonight, if we should buy a house together," he licked his lips, "you know a real house with a mortgage and garden and neighbours that I'll hate and a room for Denny." The last bit earned him a slight giggle from Liz and he was relieved.

"Are you not going to ask me anymore?" she was the strongest person that Alan met, but he knew that look, that face that was ready to bring a set of walls down should he say the wrong thing.

"I am," he found the courage to continue, "whatever you decide to do, about… whatever you decide I will be there with you."

"Alan, I love you," she did a purposeful pause, making sure he met her gaze, "but it's not my decision…it's ours… I never thought, I mean, I never expected to…and you know, before, I would have probably have had a conversation with Tom about the options, but this is different. This is ours." Her hands fell to her stomach, Alan's eyes chasing after them and he realised what she meant.

1\. She wanted to keep the baby.  
2\. He was going to be a father.  
(3. He hoped the child would have her blue eyes).

"Lizzie, do you… are you saying you want to…" his cheek twitched and he shut his eyes, "you want us to keep the baby."

"I do, I'm sorry… I know this may not be in your… I mean, after the case with Missy."

"That was entirely different," he mentioned, "You know I've been in this situation before, never given the option, the choice being taken from me… I want you to know that I think…I want you to keep the baby too." His voice had dropped lower and husky, his own eyes watery but he wouldn't cry, mostly focussing on her own face – the lone tear that fell from her eye – and the hands that still rested on her stomach.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

* * *

In spite of the raw news and the emotions that came with it, Alan found an excuse to leave before they could even order dessert, a convenient buzzing of his phone earning him an almost guilt-free excuse.

It was a situation like this he needed Denny.

He need the balcony and the cigar.

He needed the irrational and erratic man that Denny was to react in an unexpected way. To be happy for him… Alan wasn't ashamed to admit that a lot of his emotions depended on his best friend. Many times during his relationship with Liz he spent nights awake with Denny, sometimes discussing anything other than her, sometimes discussing woman like he would before Liz but mostly dissecting everything about the second most serious relationship in his life.

Denny had fallen asleep at his desk, a laptop on his computer open to different pictures of Hillary Clinton. Alan shook his head, moving to fill the tumblers – to a larger amount than usual – and moving them out to place them on the small balcony table. His movements were hurried, he picked two cigars and clipped and lit them, all whilst rushing back and forth, loudly whispering Denny's name.

In the end it was the cigar smoke itself that awoke Denny, a few sleepy sniffs of the air, and he jumped alert, hand poised on the gun under his desk.

"Alan?" his question was met but a slightly panicked look, one that Denny was a lot more aware of now. He pointed towards the balcony doors and his friend rushed out with two cigars still in his hands. Denny followed carefully, unsure of exactly what type of talk to expect. Plucking his cigar from his hand he sat in the chair, rising as Alan remained stood.

"I do…don't even…"

"She said no?" Denny guessed, his face the picture of sympathy Alan still wasn't sure his friend felt. Not completely at least. A bubble of panicked laughter burst from Alan's throat.

"No, no she said…she said yes," Alan paused, realising after the news she gave him Alan hadn't actually got around to asking him, "actually, I-I didn't ask her. But I think she's…considering I suppose she will, probably… say yes."

Alan sat heavily in the chair, taking a large drag from his cigar, blowing the smoke out quickly and knocking back the strong glass of tumbler. Without any words, Denny sad down and pushing his own tumbler to Alan, only making a noise in the back of his throat when Alan moved to repeat the action with that glass.

"Slowly, Alan, I don't pay what I pay for the way it burns when you knock it back," Alan took a sip and placed the glass down, "What has happened?" The question found Alan's mouth opened and closed a few times, his cheek twitching before he could begin to talk.

"Elizabeth… she had news herself," he stopped, still finding a struggle with the way his brain shifted the words, "I believe that life can bring the most unexpected and perhaps s-splendid curveballs that you have to…grab with both hands." His hands were in front of him as he looked into the distance, as though his words told Denny everything when in reality they hadn't.

"I need a bit more than that, Alan… mad cow," Denny tapped his head lightly, intrigued by his friends behaviour.

"Since meeting Elizabeth, everything tilted on its axis… Whilst before I wondered if I would…"

"Good God man!" Denny interrupted loudly.

"She's pregnant," Alan countered, in spite of his erratic behaviour, his voice was calm as though saying the words out loud to someone hit somewhere inside him that loudly announced, 'this is truly happening'.

"Whose is it?"

"Denny!" Alan turned, shocked that his friend could even entertain the possibility when he noticed his friends grin, "it's mine. Elizabeth is pregnant with my child."

"And she's...?" the question lay in the air between them, Denny careful with even the tone of his words, reminding Alan that Denny understood people, he hadn't won all his cases from just being Denny Crane.

"She's kee…we're keeping it," the words caused a complete silence between the two friends before Alan continued, "we're keeping the baby."

"Wow."

Alan nodded in agreement, "I'm having a baby."

"You're having a child, Alan, that's inheritance, diapers, crying…" noticing the wild look in Alan's eyes Denny changed paths, "unconditional love, teaching him the ways of women, the two of you hitting the town to put those to the test."

"And if it's a girl?"

"Well, when she's old enough…" trailing off, Denny raised his eyebrows suggestively. A shot of fierce protection run through Alan and he couldn't stop himself from shaking his head.

"If the child is a girl, I will be teaching her to stay as far away from men like us," he looked Denny in the eye, "I hope it's a boy."

Denny nodded before looking out to the night sky, "I always wanted a son."

"Technically, Denny, you do."

"But…a real son, one that has my eyes, my ability to never lose," he paused, looking at his cigar, "a boy that shares my tastes. Like you."

Alan understood Denny, understood exactly what he was saying, had said a few times before and he smiled. Before he could comment on it any further he heard someone walk onto the balcony behind them, the familiar smell causing Alan to shoot out of his seat.

"Elizabeth," he stumped his cigar out, plucking Denny's from his mouth and repeating the action, wafting the lingering smoke out of the air, causing Liz to pull a peculiarly amused face.

"Alan, honestly, we're in the middle of Boston, I think I walked past two people smoking pot just coming walking this block," Denny stood as she spoke and walked around the chairs to her, opening his arms. She stepped forward, allowing him to hug her, even allowing his hand to drift to cup her on her bottom, it was only a few moments before Alan forcefully moved his hand higher.

"Denny Jr – I'm going to teach him so many things." Denny pulled back, his hands squeezing the tops of her arms before stepping completely back.

"Alan Junior," was the counterargument.

"How about Elizabeth Junior?" Liz looked between the two men. Alan moved around to be closer to Liz but made no effort to touch her. She never interrupted their balcony time, respectful in all the perfect ways.

"What's wrong?" his question caused a quick laugh from her and she motioned to the corner of the balcony, Alan raising his hand to Denny to ask for a little privacy, ignoring Denny's  _'it's my balcony'_  comment.

"Hey, so I know you weren't going to go…completely off the rails or anything," she smiled at her words, "but then I realised that you may feel inclined to…tell people."

"I-is that not what I…should do?"

"At least not until the first scan, no, Alan… it's tempting fate," Liz looked a little worried.

"When is the first scan?"

"I haven't booked it, I mean I found out yesterday and I wanted to tell you and dinner seemed as good a time as any…" she bit her bottom lip, before meeting his eyes, "I wanted to do this all with you, together…"

Alan lost his voice for a moment, deciding to move and place a gentle kiss on the corner of her lips, huskily whispering against her skin, "thank you." She turned her head her eyes moving around his face.

"A house and a baby," she noted her face the picture of happily shocked, enjoying that the look seemed to be mirrored on his face. Before they could say or do anything, Denny with a relit cigar enveloped them in a huge hug.

"Our family is growing," he spoke so happily that Alan couldn't help but smile, even as he plucked the cigar from Denny again, stubbing it out on the wall before replacing it in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that don't watch Boston Legal (do it!) you'll know that Alan mentioned in one episode how his girlfriend in college had come to him told him that she had been pregnant but that he didn't have to worry because she already took care of it -- there's another episode with Shirley where Alan says he was in the situation twice in his life (it seems that he never really had the say in it) but I went along and guessed that his late-wife was the second time, mostly because I can't remember if they said directly in the show when that was... either way, it works for this story, you actually get to see in this story how he instantly assumes not only that the decision isn't his anyway, but also that Liz would not want a child (I assume that even if she fell pregnant she would always keep it and that wouldn't be an option, just because she wishes to adopt)


	5. Someone's Getting Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First comes a home, then comes a baby... then comes?

**The Promise of Love  
** ****  
Part 05 – Someone's Getting Married

* * *

Closer to fifty than forty living with a woman closer to thirty than forty, it seemed perfectly reasonable that that was the age Alan Shore found himself a father for (technically) the first time. Harper Shore, blue-eyed like her mother, lips and nose like her father, was beautiful – and nobody was being bias there – delicate features and wispy dark blonde hair, she seemed to be more aware of the world at four months than many did forty years. Alan hadn't changed, per se, except that he was just…completely different. Liz had dropped Harper at the offices of Crane Poole & Schmidt (or soon to be renamed Chang Poole & Schmidt) and went for lunch with Jerry and Katie, whilst Alan spent some time explaining just how far from ethical you could get whilst still obeying the law. It was his second favourite thing to do, beyond that of practicing law in general.

"Oh, look at her," Denny beamed as he entered. Another slight change, along with Denny's slowly crumbling memories, came a fierce protection from the man, even on the heart breaking moments where he wasn't entirely sure who the baby in his arms actually was.

"Denny," Alan paused, raising Harpers hand in the air for a wave, the baby's eyes wide almost in recognition for the old man, "Uncle Denny."

"Grandpa sounds better," Denny corrected, asking with open arms to hold Harper. Alan barely waited a second before nodding over to the sofas and sitting down, Denny heavily sitting next to him, happily taking the baby out of Alan's arms. "Looks so much like our Elizabeth."

"My Elizabeth," Alan corrected without thinking, hating himself slightly for the possessiveness to his tone, "did you ever think you'd be putty in the hands of an infant, Denny?"

"I had hoped for my own, as you know," Denny tapped Harper on the nose, her face scrunching up lightly, "I am happy with the turn of events. Hey, did you know that Hands is dating hot British…blonde…"

"Katie?"

"Probably, anyway, if she will date that type of crazy, maybe she'll have a go with me," he waggling his eyebrows to Alan, "hopefully she kept that sheep costume."

"I don't feel entirely comfortable with that talk whilst you're holding my baby," he warned Denny, although he allowed a small smile.

"Oh pff, with you as her father this will undoubtedly not be the last time she'll hear this," Denny made cooing noises that were seemingly out of character but Alan remained quiet, his own eyes focused on Harper. Alan was especially keen on having Harper around more recently, he was nervous. He was going before the Supreme Court in honour of getting his best friend the Alzheimer's drug he deserved, a drug that could maybe guarantee that Harper wouldn't be all but completely forgotten by Alan's best friend within the next year or so.

A lot was riding on it. A mental note to call back Katie and Jerry from their lunch with Liz was cut when he remembered that that would mean losing his valuable time with Harper, too.

"It's getting close to Friday," Alan stated after a few moments of silence, Denny's nod was all that alerted him that his friend was listening, "Shirley's Wedding is Saturday."

"Oh, Alan," Denny's free hand rose to grasp at his chest, "and we were having such a nice moment."

Alan smiled, taking pity on his friend as Harper started drifting to sleep, moving to pick her up, placing her in her pram, making similar cooing noises as Denny had, mentally laughing when he thought of any of his previous lovers seeing him at that moment. He moved to push the pram to where he and Denny sat and sat back down.

"I'm just worried about you…you took it so well on the outside."

"T-there are times…there are times when I look at her, at Shirley, and I forget that we're not the ones…" Denny shook his head, "I have something to ask you Alan."

"Anything."

"Marry me."

The quiet breathing from Harper was the only noise that echoed across the room, Alan's eyes trained on Denny a smile of disbelief on his face.

* * *

The house was quiet something that Alan was decidedly unused to since the birth of his daughter. There was something enjoyable about having a place to put his keys and a hook for his coat. Just as enjoyable as seeing a teddy that had obviously been forgotten in the passageway. He had a home now. He had a life.

He also had a marriage proposal.

Shaking his head he walked into the living room, dimly lit the only noise a quiet breathing of Liz. Stepping further inside he spotted her lying on the couch, her hands under her head the baby monitor lying next to her, as if any further and she could possibly miss her child stirring. Alan knew from experience that she was able to wake at the briefest of noises, not just since having a child, but also since experiencing his first nightmare in her presence.

"Lizzie," her name was barely out of his mouth before she shot up awake, mouth dry and eyes not fully awake. Her hair was rough on one side and she moved her feet from the couch to allow Alan to sit down. Her hands palmed the baby monitor checking to see if it was all still working.

"I've only been asleep for half an hour, didn't mean to sleep at all," she yawned, "you have news." Leaning her head on his shoulder as they sat side by side, turning his head to rest a kiss on her hair.

"Mm, sort of although it's nothing that can't wait until we get upstairs, have some amazing and quiet sex and sleep," he enjoyed feeling her laugh against him. She moved languidly to stranding him, replacing her head on his shoulder, smiling happily at the feeling of his arms settling on her thighs, rubbing up and down.

"Well sadly for you, I sort of really want to know, now," she leant back to look at him, her arms looped around his neck.

"This is going to sound as bizarre as it was for me to hear it," Liz looked a little clueless, "Denny asked me to marry him today." It was a similar silence that followed as did in his office earlier. The shock of the offer had caused it to slip from Alan's mind when Liz came to pick Harper back up he realized that it probably would have been easier to have done this in the light of day.

He could feel the beginnings of laughter before he could hear anything and he couldn't stop the slight, but affectionate, roll of his eyes. "Elizabeth. Please. This is serious."

"I swear sometimes I feel like ever since I met you I entered into some weird sitcom," she dropped her forehead to his, letting out little chuckles, "Did you give him an answer, or were you hoping for my blessing?"

"Honestly, now you're just—"

"Of course I am, your best friend asked you to marry him and you haven't even given me a reason to why, I mean, I get your friendship, Alan, Christ we have a sleepover room for you two, I get it… I love Denny, he's… but…" she got off his lap and sat on the table in front of him, all traces of sleep gone.

"He's worried… ever since the incident," Alan paused and Liz looked down, she remembered that so well. She had just started sleeping when Alan got the phone call about Denny breaking into his neighbour's house, naked, and slipping into bed with her his Alzheimer's caused him to actually forget where he was. It was upsetting for Liz, when she looked at Harper and Alan and thought about the slow demise of Denny Crane and what it could do to them. "After getting arrested, he knows that they can bring me in…"

"He wants spousal privilege?"

"There's so many things that have happened with him, Lizzie, that I haven't told anyone…" he paused, "but with Harper and you… if they threatened me I would tell them everything. I wouldn't even hesitate." Liz nodded to herself, her hands clasped together.

"Okay," she nodded, "it's weird, right?"

"Incredibly."

"Are you going to marry him?" the words were followed with another chuckle and she seemed a little shocked with herself afterwards, as though the last thing she expected was to actually find it funny.

"I…don't think that's a decision that I can make alone anymore," he put his hands over hers, "I love you, Elizabeth."

"You love Denny too, I know, and I want him to be around for years," she bit her bottom lip, "I want all of him to be around, that night he was here for dinner…" she shook her head, when he couldn't remember who Harper was the look on Alan's face was enough to break her own, if it hadn't broke already.

"Yes…" he squeezed her hands.

"Look, I never expected us to get married, you know? I mean, I've done it once and so have you… we're good here, look what we've got," her hands moved from under him, to move to show the dimmed room, and as if on cue the baby monitor sparked to light with gentle cries, "speaking of… it's ultimately up to you, Alan, we were never going to get married anyway, so…" she stood and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before making her way upstairs, unaware of the baffled Alan she left in her wake. He remained seated, listening to Liz's gently cooing over the baby monitor, only when she started humming a tune did he stand making his way over to the cabinet, where on top his whiskey and tumblers lay, pouring himself a drink.

_We were never going to get married anyway, so…_

The words rattled around his head as he walked out of the living across to his study, stuffy from general disuse but a smell of oak and stale cigar smoke was comforting to him. Placing his hand in his pocket as he sat at his desk, he unlocked and opened his top drawer, his hand going deep in before pulling out the black velvet box. Looking at it purposefully, although refusing to actually open it, he wondered about the truth of her words.

* * *

"So have you thought any more about…" Denny trailed off, moving his cigar around the air. Alan had been distracted, not only by Denny's case but also because of the tension that lingered in the house after he told her about Denny's proposal.

"A little…" he turned in his chair, "I've been more focused on the case."

"You'll win it, I know it, I may not listen to you when you do your long closings but… they usual have the desired effect," Denny nodded, "think of it Alan…the money, I could leave it to you in the will but there's technicalities, state tax… I can't give it to you because of the government. Marriage, the only clean transfer of… think of everything you could do if you had that money, those poor people that you like so much…"

"Don't use my wants to open my own Legal Aid firm against me, Denny," shaking his head, "Denny this is ridiculous, even for us."

"I know," he laughed a little, too, "the money isn't all… but it would help, with Liz and little…"

"Harper…" Alan supplied, looking solemn as Denny nodded.

"What did Lizzie say about it?"

"It was my decision, that she knew we were not going to get married," he turned to Denny more fully, "but that I mean me and her not, us… she must have thought…" he fumbled in his pocket, placing his cigar down on the ashtray and pulling out the velvet box, opening it and showing the diamond ring that was inside.

"Alan… I didn't want a ring," Denny looked curious and mildly disgusted at the thought of wearing a feminine ring on his hand.

"Denny, it's not for you… I bought it a few weeks ago, waiting for the perfect moment to ask her," he looked down at the ring himself, distracted.

"We… I wouldn't ask you, Alan, I assumed that you didn't want to get married either," he picked up the box, looking at the ring, "that's a good ring."

"Mm," Alan's phone buzzed in his pants pocket, causing him to fish out his phone, smiling as he caught sight of the picture of Harper smiling, food around her face.

**Lizzie  
** _See you soon, Daddy._

"Are you going to ask her?"

"Let's get married Denny."

They spoke at the same time and Denny snapped the box shut, placing it in the table between them. Denny let out a chuckle.

"You know, she was fine with us getting married… can you imagine that? A woman that loves you and is willing for you to marry another man…" he let out a chuckle of disbelief, "I will ask her to marry me… we put it off for a few years, a few decades if we're lucky…and if I'm lucky…we'll still be together."

"Or you could just be a bigamist, Alan, dodging the law isn't something that's above you," Denny laughed and Alan smiled, rising his glass in a toast that Denny followed.

"To marriage."

"To Elizabeth." Denny countered, to which Alan nodded.

* * *

When he walked into his house he was pleasantly surprised to hear the contented babbles of his daughter, even as the night was drawing to a close. Laughing at the sound of Lizzie's tired voice as she spoke to her baby, as if it was enough to put her to sleep.

Walking to move to the living room, he realised then that the noise was coming from his study and he looked inside, where the door was open and watched as Liz paced the room, gently rocking the baby in her arms.

"You know I smoke in here," he informed her carefully, from the doorway, his voice low and husky.

Her head shot up and she stopped walking, looking at him and smiling in relief, "turns out this little one enjoys the smell of wood and smoke, I can't imagine where she gets that from."

"Denny?"

"Oh, of course, her biological father," Liz joked back, laughing as he pulled a face of mock-shock, "come give me a kiss, I feel like I haven't seen you all week, especially since…"

"I know," he dropped his trial bag by the door, he walked to her swiftly, mindful of the baby in her arms, he placed one hand in her hair bringing his lips to hers in a powerful kiss. He pulled back, his eyes soft and slightly hazy as they met hers, "I love you."

"I love you too," tilting her head to the side she smiled at him, "what's up?"

"I said yes to Denny," he smiled as she smiled, "I need to ask you something first." He fumbled in his pocked, his one hand still in her hair, smoothing distractedly, "when you said that you didn't…that we weren't going to get married, did you mean that you didn't want to marry me?"

"Well, no, I mean… I guess I just thought we had a great thing here, amazing… everything we have is so… amazing, that we didn't need…oh my god, Alan, what is that?" as stupid as the question is, the moment she caught sight of the ring, she had a hard enough time remembering to keep hold of the baby in her arms.

"I bought it a while ago, before Denny asked… I wanted to a-ask you before but then everything happened with thanksgiving and Denny and there was never the perfect time."

"And you thought in the middle of your study after you told me you're going to marry another man was the perfect time?" she laughed a throaty chuckle at that shaking her head, "how could I expect anything else?"

"It's a promise," he dropped his lips to Harper's forehead, her sleeping face scrunching up briefly before settling again, "we will get married, after… we will get married, if you still want to when it happens…"

"If I wasn't holding our baby, I would have taken you right here right now…" at her words his head shot up, biting the inside of his bottom lip he nodded, "yes, that's a yes, of course it's a yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this saga, I've got three done for the next installment (if there's anything particular that anyone wants to see, just let me know). Of course, if you're a fan of Boston Legal then you'll know that I tried to keep as close to canon as possible - if you don't watch Boston Legal, you're probably still aware that Denny and Alan marry, so... Thanks to all the kudos' and the comments. (sorry for the delay, I was on holiday, oops!) I'll probably post the first chapter of the next story (cough, smut alert, cough) next week sometime!


End file.
